Family Matters
by kyusaiimarukyushen
Summary: Guess What My Loyal Fanbase...Updates! longer chapter! Horah!
1. Her arrival

Disclaimers:  I don't own anyone in this story except for one. The young and beautiful, Taiketsu!!!

Summary:

            Sesshomaru gets a surprise. A young demon girl accuses him of being a father. I'm not telling whose though. You'll have to read and find out. ~_^ and if you don't like it, please don't flame me. It's my first fic ever!!

(Sesshomaru)

            Rin, Jaken, and myself are on the move. We have been moving for quite some time now. I have sensed an unfamiliar presence following us. I have tried to lead it away from us by leaving false trails but none of that worked and I am not in the mood for being bothered.

But the thing is persistent. Its scent is so familiar, but I know it's not the wretched hanyou, Inuyasha. That's it! I cannot take this any longer. I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands do not run from a pursuer. 

"Jaken, Rin. Stay here I will be back shortly."

"Yes, milord." My toad of a servant squeaked after me as I turned to leave. 

I followed the offending intruders scent until it led me upon a large clearing in the forest we were currently in.

"Show yourself!" I called out.


	2. the accusations

Chapter 2

 The accusations

(Sesshomaru)

"Show yourself!" I called out.

There was a strange silence then a slight wind started. A few leaves blew up out of the trees and then a young girl appeared.

She was a demon and by the looks of her a full-blooded inu-youkai. She had long silver hair with two crimson stripes on both cheeks. She looked like a young female version of myself.

But there was one thing missing… no. She had a violet crescent moon on her forehead.

"I can presume that you are Sesshomaru, the lord of the western lands."

Her voice was emotionless as she spoke of me but her eyes betrayed her. I could see extreme hatred in the golden depths tainted with crimson.

"And who are you?" I asked.

She radiated anger as I stated my question as if there was an obvious answer to my question. Suddenly she charged me posed for a slash attack.

"My name is Taiketsu! Your DAUGHTER!!!" she said as she attacked.

Her words threw my equilibrium off so I was barely able to escape the attack.

"Sesshomaru!!!" An all too familiar voice bellowed.

Inuyasha had arrived. Even Taiketsu's attention was drawn by the sudden intrusion.

"What's going on here? Who is that girl?" the monk said.

"She is beautiful." This caught my attention.

"She looks just like Sesshomaru, you pervert!!" the youkai exterminator exclaimed, " Do you think he is beautiful too?"

She came at him with a logical enough question. If this child was beautiful to him then so was I. That is disturbing to think about.

"I meant in the womanly way!" the indignant monk yelled, "Sesshomaru is a man! How dare you insinuate such behavior onto a monk like me! That's sinful!" the monk added.

"Whatever, what's going on here?" the miko asked. 

"That's what I would like to know." I said turning back to Taiketsu.


	3. The difference between the truth and lie...

Kyushen:

I'm sorry for making the last two chapters so very short. This is pretty much my first fanfic to be posted on fanfiction.net. So please don't flame me too harshly. Thanx!!!

Chapter 3

The difference between the truth and lies

(Narrator)

The only one out of the entire group who wasn't confused was Taiketsu. She just stood quietly until Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Child why do you attack me? What have I done to wrong you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I attack you because it was my mothers' last wish!" Taiketsu launched another attack which- Sesshomaru dodged easily.

"What? Why would…" Sesshomaru was now mildly confused.

"Why?! Why you ask? Because right after you bedded my mother you left her to deal with bearing your child!!" Taiketsu's anger was on the rise again.

Kagome and the rest were shocked to hear this.

"Sesshomaru, I thought you had honor if nothing else!" Kagome called.

Sesshomaru shot a death glare at her and said

" Wretch! I have my honor, and you!" Her turned back to Taiketsu," I have bedded no one. I am the father of no one."

Inuyasha started to snicker.

"Sesshomaru is still a virgin." Inu yasha suddenly burst out laughing

"As I see it so are you baby brother." The cold remark quickly humbled the audacious Inuyasha.

Taiketsu wore a shocked expression. 

"That can't be true." She fell to her knees, "Mother wouldn't lie to me. She couldn't. You are the liar!!" She screamed. She jumped into the air and started throwing balls of bright blue flames.

Sesshomaru took to the trees, ducking and dodging the flames as trees burst into flames.

"Child, I have wronged you not!" Sesshomaru said as he dodged through two burning trees.

" My mother has not lied to me! She couldn't! She wouldn't!" Taiketsu cried as he energy gave out and she couldn't keep on attacking Sesshomaru. Taiketsu fell to her knees in the center of the clearing.

Sesshomaru stopped next to Kagome. Kagome looked up to see the tall, regal, lethal form of Sesshomaru and gasped.

Taiketsu was on her knees bent in a fetal position.

"Child, why do you believe that Sesshomaru is your father?" A familiar voice rang out.

"Myouga, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha looked at the flea on his shoulder. The flea ignored the sarcastic welcome and held his attention on Taiketsu.

She did not answer his question.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru proceeded forward and knelt in front of the girl.

"Tell me… what is your mother's name?" He asked in such a gentle voice that Inuyasha and company thought someone else had said it.

Taiketsu leaned up to where she was sitting on her knees.

"Kagura." That one word sent the same idea through everyone's head.

"Naraku." Inuyasha whispered.

A/N: I'm sorry about the first two chapters but I didn't have much time to type them so the had to be short. Sorry! But not to fear… I will continue to write and type and post as often as possible for me. 

For future reference if you see that this story has not been updated in more than three days, do not fret. I will be writing the next part because I had come to the end of the part I had already written down.

So review. The good and the bad THANX!


	4. New Additions

Chapter 4

New addition

(Narrator)

A sudden idea ran through Sesshomaru's head. If Naraku was using this child, the only way he'd be able to do it was through the power of the sacred jewel.

But if that was true, why didn't he see them? Suddenly he took a gentle but firm hold of Taiketsu's face and forced it up to look at him.

He didn't have to apply too much force to get her to comply, and then he sniffed around her face.

He stopped on the crescent moon on her forehead. Sesshomaru brought his clawed hand up and popped every joint in his hand as he extended his claws.

A flash of fear streaked through Taiketsu's eyes.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?! No one said anything about killing the girl!" inu yasha called. 

Sesshomaru ignored his half brother and continued on with his intensions.

Thin lines of youkai-energy emerged from his claws and delved into that one spot in between the two points of the crescent moon.

Taiketsu started to moan in agony.

"Shhh… it won't hurt for much longer." Sesshomaru coaxed in a low whisper.  
In an instant Sesshomaru's hand started to retract. Obviously the lines had caught something of importance.

As Sesshomaru brought his hand back, a small hole started to appear in Taiketsu's forehead.

"Taiketsu do not call out. It's almost over, just endure." Sesshomaru coaxed again.

"Father…?" Taiketsu whispered. 

Sesshomaru looked down into her eyes and smiled.

"My child." He said as the jewel shard shot out into his hand.

"Just as I expected, a jewel shard." Sesshomaru looked down at his newly acclaimed daughter.

A sheet of vibrant pink hair met him. It seemed he would have to see what the rest of her looked like later, because she was unconscious on his shoulder.

He patted her hair gently then picked her up and then turned to his brother.

"I have no use for this, so I give it to you. Do not think of this as a gesture of kindness." He said and flicked the shard at Inuyasha who caught it easily.

"What do you plan to do with her?"

Sesshomaru looked back and said

"Regretfully, what you would."

Sesshomaru said and left a very confused group of people behind.

'Sesshomaru!! Listen to yourself!!! Put her down and leave her!' Sesshomaru's mind was at war with itself as he made his way he made his way back to Rin and his toad of a servant, Jaken.

Sudden moans snapped Sesshomaru back to reality. Taiketsu was awakening.

Bright blue eyes opened to meet his golden gaze. The stripes on her face gave a great accent to her eyes as they were also blue but were midnight blue instead of pale sky blue.

Sesshomaru knelt to let the girl stand. Compared to him he was a bit on the short side.

Her face had changed a bit during the time he had been carrying her. 

The crescent moon had disappeared to be replaced by a side ways Ying-Yang sign with the dark side being the lower half.

Taiketsu blinked several times as stared at Sesshomaru.

One word ran through her head.

"Father…?" She whispered, " but my entire family…"

Sesshomaru got the idea and silenced her.

"Do you know by who? "Sesshomaru questioned. 

Taiketsu thought hard but came up blank.  All she knew was her head hurt.

"I can't remember right now." She muttered helplessly.

"That's fine. I do not need to know.  Do you have a home to go to?" 

 Taiketsu shook her head.

"No. I have had to fend for myself since I was about three."

"Three how old are you now?"

"Thirteen soon to be fourteen."

"When/"

"December the ninth"

"What is your name?"

"Taiketsu, and yours?"

"Lord Sesshomaru. I am the lord of these lands."

Taiketsu nodded. Somehow she trusted this man even though she hadn't trusted anyone after her family was killed.

"Is there something else I could call you."

"What did you have in mind."

Taiketsu paused for a moment. 

"Father?"

A/n: I'm sorry for all the really short chapters and I plan to make up for them as soon as I can get the time to. And one more important matter: I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE IN THIS STORY EXCEPT TATIKETSU!!!!!! Thank you.


	5. A new type demon

Hi. Let me get off to it right now, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I lost the original copy of this fic and I couldn't find it anywhere, but I found it and I'm not telling where.

I'm changing my font. Times New Roman makes my eyes hurt. But enough blabbing time to update!!

Oh yeah I have been neglecting my duty.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the names that regularly occur in the series Inuyasha.

Chapter 5

A new type demon and the difference between the two

"Father?" Taiketsu said and quickly looked away.

Sesshomaru was shocked for a second and then he smiled and started to walk away.

"Come along, you do want to meet your younger sister, don't you?" He said.

Taiketsu looked up and quickly started to follow. Suddenly she found herself on Sesshomaru's back.

"What…" She started.

"Sit and enjoy the ride it won't be often that I do this." Sesshomaru said.

Taiketsu said nothing and put her head down upon Sesshomarus shoulder.

She abruptly raised it when the rancid stench of demon approached mingled with a human scent.

Sesshomaru noted her movement and guessed that she felt slightly threatened.

"Not to worry, it's nothing but Jaken." He said indifferently.

"Who is this 'Jaken'?"

Suddenly the bushes gave a rustle and a small toad demon appeared being closely followed by a small human child.

"Sesshomaru-sama, You have returned to me! Oh and you brought 'company'."

Jaken stressed the word company and laced his tone with disgust. Taiketsu gave a lurch as she tried to attack the offending creature. Sesshomaru nearly let her do as she pleased but he found Jaken a little to … valuable to let Taiketsu kill him off.

~Perhaps some other time, but not right now. ~ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Jaken, I expect to hear that you have kept Rin out of trouble like I asked." Sesshomaru tried to quickly change the subject, but he could still feel Taiketsu's hate of his little servant.

"Y…yes, milord. I have done as told to." The little piece of (bleep) squeaked.

(Letting my own personal feelings go a little too far in the fic. I'll try to not let it happen again.J)

"Sesshoamru-sama?" 

"Hai, Rin?"

"Who is the pretty girl who tried to kill Jaken-san?" the little girl asked.

Suddenly Taiketsu cleared her throat indicating to Sesshomaru that she would speak for herself if she did nothing else.

"My name is Taiketsu Tatsumi." She said in a sweet, soft, and subtle tone.

Rin seemed to take an instant liking to the young demon. She shot rapid-fire questions at Taiketsu.

Sesshomaru was shocked to see Taiketsu slide off his back and sit quietly in front of the small girl until she was finished instead of taking a swipe at her in an attempt to quiet the child.

When Rin finished Taiketsu chuckled softly.

"Well I am thirteen soon to be fourteen in a couple of months. Umm… I am a special type demon, the last of my kind as far as Japan goes. My kind is a powerful type, we can transform into three different types of demons. I can turn into a Inu, a kitsune, and a tora demon."

"But why those three, why not some other types?" Sesshomaru interjected.

"Why? Wisdom, Strength, and Cunning, those are the three things most important in battle and in life." Taiketsu answered.

.


	6. A new type demon part 2

Oh hello again. It's me your beloved kyushen. I know you love me you just have to or else I wouldn't have gotten such nice reviews. I would like to thank you all for enjoying my writing and please come back again soon to read my other updates. Thank you J

OK now that that's out of my system I would like to get to business. Listen there will be a lot of OOC for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in up coming chapters so please don't let it freak you out too much. Oh yes to one of my reviewers who wanted to know if Naraku would be making an appearance, duh. Of course Naraku will be making an appearance and of course he will die, as will Kikyo and someone else I haven't decided yet. Oh yeah and Kanna's mirror will be destroyed. But all that's in many chapters to come. So sit back and enjoy a very melodramatic fic.

Chapter 5 (continued)

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear such a complicated answer form some one so young. It was not natural for a demon to have a good understanding of the world until they were about his age. Although his mind did developed a little early. He put that little information in the back of his head for safekeeping.

"Come we must get to the mansion before it begins to snow. I don't want either one of you catching a cold." He said.

Taiketsu looked up toward the sky.

"How far is it?"

"Half a day's walk for a human."

"You won't make it. The snow will start to fall in about forty-five minutes or so an hour at most."

"And how do you know this?" Jaken broke in. Taiketsu turned blue eyes upon the small toad.

"Do not use such tone with me. I am young but not unskilled. I could do away with you very easily. Low class demons, such nerves."

Jaken puffed up.

"How dare you! You little…"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said almost desperate to break Taiketsu out of her anger but was not to be done. Taiketsu's natural instincts of three different, three very temperamental demons had over run every shred of her being.

She was nearly shaking with rage.

(I would like to inform you as to why she's so mad. Jaken's an ass)

Suddenly, Taiketsu's claws grew long and metal-like. Just as suddenly Jaken was drawn in half. Make that thirds. Sesshomaru just watched the brutal slaughter of his annoying servant, and almost found it pleasurable. 

Taiketsu lifted her hand that was covered in Jakens blood and with her demon power set it a fire.

But as she watched the blood on her hand burn her anger seemed to drain. Her face turned from a grimace of hatred to a mask of remorse. 

" My anger seems to have gotten to me again." She whispered.

"Do not worry, this isn't the first time he's been killed." Sesshomaru said and drew the Tensegia (is that spelled right?)

(Unfortunately) Sesshomaru used Tensegia to bring the slaughtered Jaken back to life.

"Now Taiketsu how do you propose we make a half a day trip in less than an hour?" 

"Are you telling me that a high class demon like you doesn't have a true dmeon form?"

"Of course I have one."

Taiketsu looked Sesshomaru over quickly and spotted the problem. His true form is of no use if it only had three legs.

"Oh…"

"Oh now do you get it?"

"That's not a problem." Taiketsu said and started walking toward Sesshomaru. But as she did something strange started happening to her form.

A/N:  

Please let me explain the plot of this story. Sesshomaru has taken in Taiketsu as his daughter. He and others will be extremely OOC. My little twisted mind. J Review if you have any questions.


	7. A gift

Sorry, I messed up and posted the wrong chapter. Lucky me I can move the chapters around and not have to delete anything. J

So I'm going to give a big long speech at the end of the chapter so you will understand my plight and not want to shot me in the head for not updating, but until then… On with the fic.

Chapter 5 continued

A gift

"That is not a problem. Kitsune magic can re-grow limbs easily. Here let me show you." Taiketsu said and started toward Sesshomaru, but as she did her body began to change.

Her blue stripes turned a light green. Her hair turned a strawberry blonde and her eyes a deep emerald green with light brown fox ears and tail to match.

When she reached Sesshomaru she looked like a full blood kitsune. Taiketsu lifted gentle hands to the fragment of Sesshomaru's left arm. Suddenly her hands started to glow a pale sky blue color.

Sesshomaru felt his skin start to tingle then he felt something break through the skin of the stub. Sesshomaru looked down and realized that the thing was a bone. Sesshomaru watched as veins and arteries twined around the newly formed bone followed by muscle and skin. The last thing to grow in was his talons.

He raised his new limb to examine Taiketsu's handy work.

"Well done, very nice work, Taiketsu. I think it's better than the original." Sesshomaru complimented.

"Thank you." Taiketsu said bowing.

"Now let's see what this arm of mine can do." Sesshomaru said and transformed into his true demon form.

"Come, Rin, hold on to me." Taiketsu opened her arms to the small human child.

Rin jumped into the young demoness's embrace. Taiketsu then flew up to sit on Sesshomaru's head right between his ears.

"What about me?!" Jaken squeaked.

"You get to walk." Taiketsu's voice rang out.

"Why you…" Jaken started but was cut off when Sesshomaru 'accidentally on purpose' stepped on him. 

Sesshomaru's pace was swift, covering miles in seconds. They reached the palace in about thirty minutes. Sesshomaru transformed back into his human retrospect. They came upon a huge flight of stairs and at the top of the flight were six demons, by the looks of them they were the other lords and their mates.

(A/N: All female mates. This is not yaoi. At least not yet.J)

Sesshomaru bowed to the demons and they bowed to him in return.

"Lord Karachi, Lord Koga, and Lord Jii. I see you have made it." Sesshomaru said. "Safely" he added dryly as he scanned over the group.

One of the lords noticed Taiketsu. 

"Who is she?" The lord had a cocky, arrogant voice.

Sesshomaru looked up at the lord.

"Her name is Taiketsu, and that is all you need to know for now." Sesshomaru said in an emotionless voice that Taiketsu was very unused to. She had never heard someone sound so … dead. It was alien to her.

"Gentlemen, Ladies…"

A/N: Finally I have UPDATED!!! It must be a miracle. Well I found myself with a little free time at school and so I'm putting it to good use.  Oh yes thank you for all the nice things you said about my second fic out… Strange Relations.

If you like Harry Potter and OOCness go take a look. It will be worthwhile when it's finished.


	8. Unexpected Talents

Okay, okay. I'm a lazy bum with no extra time on her hands. I'm sorry. I've been trying to get to a point where I could update almost constantly. I'm taking down all of the notices I put up so there won't be any interruptions in my story layout. I think I left you hanging at chapter 6 where I introduced three lords and at the end Taiketsu feel asleep thinking of a disguise that would please Sesshomaru.

Well, if I did, good. If I didn't, oh well.

Here we go.

Chapter 6

Unexpected Talents

"Gentleman, Ladies. You have been here before. I expect you haven't forgotten where your rooms are." Sesshomaru said. " Taiketsu, come along I shall show you your room." Taiketsu followed Sesshomaru holding Rin. Sesshomaru took them through a maze of passages and numerous tunnels. Finally they came upon two massive wooden doors.

Sessshomaru placed a hand on one of the doors and gently pushed it in. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a beautiful room filled with silver.  
(A/N: I don't happen to like gold. Too Flashy for me.)

The room was covered in silver.  White Tiger fur rugs were placed in front of a massive fire.

All Taiketsu could say to the extensive beauty of this room was…

"Wow."

"You like this room?" Sesshomaru asked obviously not impressed by the room.

"I do. This room is very beautiful."

"Hn"was all the response she got." This will be your room until I can get something else fixed for you."

"OF course father." Sesshomaru lips quirked a bit but he still did not smile.

" I want you at the meeting tomorrow morning. Disguised, if you can manage it." Sesshomaru said that and left taking Rin with him.

For the next three and one half hours Taiketsu roamed about the rooms closest to her own.

One had nothing but a portrait of a young Sesshomaru sitting in older man's lap hanging over a grand fire.

' I wonder who that man is. He very handsome but nothing like father.' Taiketsu thought to herself.

Another room had toys to the ceiling. Taiketsu guessed this to be Rin's playroom.

After three more rooms, Taiketsu went back to her own room and discovered that food and clothing had been left for her. She changed into the kimono not wanting to cause trouble for herself over attire.

Finally she decided to turn in for the night.

'As for father's disguise, I have the perfect thing in mind.' was Taiketsu's last thought before she drifted into slumber.

~~~~ The next morning~~~~

            Sesshomaru had not seen hair nor hide of Taiketsu all morning.

He had told her he wanted to see her and he had meant it. But it was too late now the meeting was about to begin.

By the time Sesshomaru had gotten to the conference room the other three lords and their mates were already seated.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it seems that you are still the only lord not yet mated. I just don't understand it." Lord Tanachi sneered as Sesshomaru went to sit.

"By the way that statue is very life like. Beautiful." He added.

"Statue?" 

"The winged tiger statue. Over there?"

He pointed to the corner.

Sesshomaru looked in the direction indicated to see a white tiger sitting in the corner. It had one of its clawed paws up off of the ground and its jaws left ajar with its wings fully spread out to its sides.

Looking at the statue one thought ran through Sesshomaru's mind.

"Taiketsu."

The tiger statue let out a mighty roar as its head came forward and stood on all fours. The tiger folded it's wings down to it's sides and walked forward to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru reached out to stroke the legendary animal. It let out a soft yet rumbling purr and started to change. In a matter of seconds a female winged tiger demon was kneeling next to Sesshomaru. The demon stood.

Sesshomaru was awed but it didn't show on his face. The demon had no clothing on whatsoever but instead was covered in black striped white fur. The demon's scent was easily recognized to be Taiketsu. She had a long tail with beautiful silver wings.

She bowed to Sesshomaru and kept quiet. Sesshomaru opened his arms to her and she sat in his lap her tail going around them both about four times.

"Well Sesshomaru, what do you have there?" Taiketsu curled up into a ball with Sesshomaru's arms still around her waist. She now looked like a giant ball of feathers. Sesshomaru shook his arm a bit and Taiketsu uncurled purring in an annoyed fashion.

"What a pretty kitty." Said lord Tanachi's mate who were both tiger demons.

"Where on earth did you get her?"

"I did not get her anywhere. She came to me." Sesshomaru said.


	9. Temper, Temper

A/N: I have skipped over a chapter and I fully intend on getting back to it. For now I would like to continue my fic as though nothing is missing. XD  
  
Chapter 7 Temper, Temper  
  
"I didn't get her anywhere. She came to me." Sesshomaru said. "Oh, I see. The youngest of us has a flair for the small fries!" Lord Jii, the oldest of the group commented. The hair on the back of Sesshomaru's neck pricked at the startling statement but his face remained impassive; however, Taiketsu did not. A threatening growl erupted from the back of her throat before she could stop it. "Kitty has a temper, does she?" Jii's mate cooed. Sesshomaru's grip on Taiketsu's waist tightened, but she still broke free of the vice like grip and lunged at the offensive lord and his mate. "My. Name. Is. Not. KITTY!!!!" Taiketsu pulled back for an attack. Sesshomaru stood quickly. "Taiketsu!" The hearing of her voice snapped her out of her rage. Instead of attacking with five-inch metallic claws, she flipped over and launched herself back toward Sesshomaru using powerful legwork and the extremely sharp claws of her paw-like feet. The lord and his mate just sat the stupefied. They had no idea of what had just transpired. "It seems that you do have a temper, Taikstsu." Sesshomaru said. "Like father, like daughter, no?" Taiketsu nearly laughed at the expression of pure indignation that crossed Sesshomaru's features. "I do not have a temper." "Really now?" Taiketsu arched a black eyebrow. "Maybe a little." Taiketsu made an unintelligible noise that sounded like a small growl. "Alright. I have a temper." "I guess that's the best I'll get out of you." Taiketsu smirked. "Excuse me, hate to interrupt but when did you get a daughter?" Karachi asked. "Like I said before, you need not know that. All you need to know is that she's my heir." Sesshomaru looked down at Taiketsu. Taiketsu had a shocked expression but smiled gently after a second or two. "Sesshomaru, you know fully well that only your family can rule these lands. She is of no blood to you!" Jii exclaimed. "But every inu demon is related somehow." Sesshomaru stated coldly. "Are you blind Boy?! She happens to be a Tora demon Not INU!!! And if in case you have forgotten INU means Dog!!!" Jii's mate stated. "My Japanese happens to be unmatched. You would be wise to remember where you are. You are in my territory, staying in my mansion, in my presence. And you dare speak to me in such a manner?" "And what is the little whelp going to do about it? The East is much stronger than these weak lands." Jii stated in a threatening tone. "Was that a threat?" Sesshomaru's patience was wearing thin. "The whelp is smarter than he seems! It's a miracle! Sesshomaru don't even try to attack me. I know your entire fighting style." Jii taunted. Suddenly... "But you don't know mine." Metallic claws stabbed through jii's neck and viciously pulled up ripping off Jii's head.  
  
Behind the body stood a very devious looking Taiketsu. She was smiling lethal fangs glistening a pearly white.  
  
"Does anyone else want to tell my father what he can and cannot do? Trust me, your death will be more painful than his. The only reason he died quickly is I couldn't stand the thought of listening to his voice any longer." Taiketsu looked down at the weeping woman at her feet. Her expression softened a bit. She placed the dismembered head next to the body and knelt beside the sobbing woman. "Do you want to be with him?" The woman looked up at Taiketsu. Suddenly deep gashes etched themselves across Taiketsu's face. Taiketsu stood and slapped the woman across the room. "I was going to give you a quick and painless end so you could be with your good for nothing mate, but..." the gashes on Taiketsu's furred face healed at an extreme pace. "Since you want to play rough," She extended the claws in her pawed feet. "I'll play dirty." The demoness stood just as Taiketsu started her attack. Taiketsu charged the demoness as if she were going for a slash attack with her claws, but as the koji shifted to defend for the predicted attack, Taiketsu flipped and did a hand spring launching herself foot first toward the demon. The claws of Taikesu's out stretched paw caught the area just above the middle of the throat. ' Good spot.' Sesshomaru thought as he watched Taiketsu's paw rip at the demons throat. While she was doing this Sesshomaru noticed that Taiketsu's knees bent in the opposite direction of normal. He shrugged it off and went back to enjoying the carnage before him. It was over quickly and Taiketsu left the demoness bleeding in the middle of the room and retreated to Sesshomaru's side/ "I like your fighting style. Very creative." He said  
  
A/N: Okay that's it for chapter 7! The next chapter will be out soon. Please !!! Please!! 


End file.
